xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha Romanoff(Black Widow) (Earth-8096)
Natasha Romanoff, better known as the Black Widow, is one ofS.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents. On the orders of Nick Fury, she pretended to betray S.H.I.E.L.D. to join the terrorist organization HYDRA where she became one of Baron Strucker's top lieutenants. History After being exposed to S.H.I.E.L.D., the Widow started feeling bad for betraying Hawkeye, her former partner. She saved him on HYDRA Island when Baron Strucker attacked him with his Satan Claw, rendered Strucker unconscious with a blast from her wrist blaster, and made up a lie to him after getting the leader of HYDRA to safety. Later it was revealed that she was in fact working secretly for Nick Fury to uncover the details of the Cosmic Cube that A.I.M. had been developing. She contacted the Avengers for help to keep the cosmic Cube out of the hands of Strucker. Since only Fury and she knows of her undercover status, she is still believed to be a traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D. After the Avengers' intervention in the war between HYDRA and A.I.M. over the Cosmic Cube, Hawkeye offered her to join the Avengers for protection from S.H.I.E.L.D., which she refused, fearing that they too will be at risk and danger for harboring a triple agent from S.H.I.E.L.D. unless her name is cleared by Nick Fury then she kissed him and disappeared in the alley. She later helped Nick Fury, Quake, and Mockingbird forewarn Iron Man of the Skrull Invasion. She was later knocked out by Queen Veranke, but later recovered. When Galactus came to devour the planet, Black Widow united with Thor, Vision, Luke Cage, and Falcon. She planted charges on the machine while Thor, Vision, Falcon, and Luke Cage fought Air-Walker. After the Herald's defeat, Black Widow destroyed the machine. Galactus was sent into the Negative Zone and the Avengers were hailed as Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Natasha is an expert in the field of martial arts. She is proficient in karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing and multiple styles of kung fu. * Expert Acrobat: She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. * Expert Marksman: Natasha is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. * Multilingual: She is fluent in Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Japanese, and various other languages. * Gifted Intellect: According to Marvel, Natasha's intellect is at level 3, putting her on par with Steve Rogers. She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. * Graceful Dancer: Natasha is a profound ballet dancer. * Expert Tactician: She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. She has led the Avengers and even S.H.I.E.L.D. on one occasion. * Talented Hacker: Natasha can hack into all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security with ease. * Master Seductress: She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natasha has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. * Expert Spy: Natasha is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Conditioning: Being a master shield agent, Natasha is far stronger, faster and more agile than most ordinary humans. Capable of out-preforming even the finest Olympic athletes: ** Speed: Natasha is capable of running on-par with the finest Olympic athletes. She was able to out-pace the Winter Soldier's henchmen, run under a overpass within seconds, and even blaze through H.A.M.M.E.R Tech guards. ** Agility: Natasha can preform flips, rolls, and jumps beyond typical humans. ** Reflexes: Her reflexes are at such a degree, she can dodge point blank gun-fire (if there's enough distance). ** Stamina: She was able to fight alongside the likes of Captain America, Iron-Man, and the Hulk for long periods of time during the invasion. Equipment * Costume Specifications: Synthetic stretch fabric which has been augmented to be highly resistant to damage even small arms fire and high temperatures. Microscopic suction cups on her costume allow her to scale walls and cling to ceilings, just as her namesake. * Personal Weaponry: The Black Widow's Gauntlets are wrist cartridges containing various tools of the spy trade: tear-gas pellets, a radio transmitter and spring-loaded cable. * Special Weaponry: Various automatic weapons and firearms, combat knives and explosives as needed. She also uses a device often referred to as the Widow's Bite that is capable of emitting highly potent electric shocks with a maximum of about 30,000 volts. * Source of Paraphernalia: Formerly Soviet Union, S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers. Trivia * Black Widow's password on the S.H.I.E.L.D. computer network is "Red Room". In the comics, Red Room is a covert division of Russia's Department X where she trained in combat and espionage. There, she received a variant of the Super Soldier Serum that augmented her physical and mental abilities. Screenshots 8aa390d93b0d4b1c639bf988b4668fa1.PNG S1E16-1-.jpg Teams Category:Marvel Universe Category:Stealth Force Category:Red Hair Category:Avengers Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Category:Shield Category:Lieutenant Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Most Wanted List Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Army of Light Category:Disguise Category:Double Agent Category:Russian Category:Acrobatics Category:Spy Category:Universe 8096 Category:Americans Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:CYAS Category:Warrior Category:Female Category:Immigrants Category:Special Forces Category:Humans Category:Screenshots